L'alcool peut entraîner certaines petites choses
by Youni
Summary: Venez voir ce qui se passe après une soirée arrosé entre ninjas. Iruka/Kakashi.


Titre :** L'alcool peut entraîner certaines "petites" choses.**

Avertissement : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun bénéfice.

Pairing: Iruka/Kakashi

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit et nos senseis préférés étaient allés boire un verre chez Ichiraku après avoir accomplit une mission plus ou moins difficile.

Toute la bande y était : Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma et Iruka. Ce dernier avait décidé qu'aller boire un coup avec ses amis était toujours mieux que d'être seul chez soi, à corriger des copies d'élèves braillards...ce que la vie des professeurs pouvait être ennuyeuse parfois..

L'atmosphère y était plaisante et chacun s'amusait, certains d'entre eux étaient déjà saoul et ils le montraient d'une assez bonne manière.

"Genma, veux-tu m'épouser ?" Gai était d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux...

L'interpellé le regarda avec étonnement, étant toujours sobre et lorsque Gai lui prit la main pour lui faire un baise-main, il s'enfuit rapidement pour demander de l'aide à Kakashi et à Asuma qui étaient aussi tout deux sobres.

"On devrait les ramener chez eux, non ? Ça devient vraiment bizarre et...dangereux."

En effet, voir Iruka et Kurenai danser sur une table, tout en se dénudant était vraiment étrange, sans parler de Gai qui s'était agenouillé pour faire une demande en mariage à un chien qui traînait dans les parages.

Asuma prit alors la parole "T'as raison, chacun de nous va ramener un de ses idiots. Kakashi tu prends Iruka, Genma prend Gai, et moi Kurenai."

"Non, non , ça pas être possible. Je ne prends pas Gai, si c'est pour me faire violer avant d'être arriver chez moi, sans façon ! "

"Pourquoi, t'as peur de lui ?"

"Ça se voit que s'est pas toi à qui il a fait une demande en mariage !"

"Il m'a fait au moins trois fois la demande et je t'assure qu'il était sobre !" Kakashi qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche vit deux paires d'yeux le fixer en se demandant s'il blaguait ou non.

Asuma emmena Kurenai avec lui, quand à Genma, il dût se résigner à prendre Gai en marmonnant quelques injures contre un certain ninja copieur, le dit ninja prit pour sa part Iruka sur son dos et s'en alla dans une sombre ruelle.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Iruka, Kakashi dut le fouiller pour trouver la clé de la maison, le brun s'était mis à rire sous les chatouilles. Quand l'argenté trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il ouvrit la porte et mit le dauphin sur son épaule pour le transporter plus facilement.

Il entra dans la chambre et déposa délicatement le corps de Iruka sur le grand lit. Le brun profita de la proximité de Kakashi pour mettre ses bras autour de son cou et s'emparer des lèvres de ce dernier.

"Iruka-sensei ?" s'écria Kakashi sous le choc.

"Héhéhé !" L'interpellé fit un sourire plein de malice qui pouvait faire penser à Naruto, lorsque celui-ci préparait un mauvais tour.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kakashi se retrouva dos au lit, avec un Iruka confortablement installé sur son ventre. Celui-ci déboutonnait la veste de Kakashi en se léchant les babines.

"Euh...Iruka-sensei vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, de plus si vous continuez on ne pourra sûrement plus s'arrêter et vous aurez sûrement mal pendant lon..." Kakashi ne put finir sa phrase qu'il eut les mains attachées au lit avec des menottes sortie de nulle part.

Iruka se pencha de manière féline vers son oreille et lui chuchota "S'est toi qui devrais t'inquiéter pour ton cul Kakashi, le mien ne risque absolument rien."

"Gloups !" fut la seule chose que trouva à dire le ninja copieur.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Iruka lui déchira sa veste de jounin et se mit à parcourir son corps de nombreuses caresses des plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, Kakashi ne tarda pas à gémir sous la douce torture de son bourreau, enfin on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cette torture le gênait, bien au contraire, il en demandait plus encore.

Iruka ne se fit pas prier deux fois et assouvit ses envies, sous les cris de plaisir de son ami et de lui même bien entendu.

* * *

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un affreux mal de crâne, il releva lentement la tête pour voir où il se trouvait.

"Bon, apparemment je suis chez moi, dans mon lit avec un corps chaud à côté de moi, tout va pour le mieux...Attend, retour en arrière...UN CORPS CHAUD ?"

Rectification, un corps chaud et NU.

Iruka se rapprocha de la silhouette sous le drap et le souleva, il eut la surprise de retrouver...

"KAKASHI ?"

"Hein, quoi ?" Kakashi émergea de son sommeil et regarda Iruka avec des yeux fatigués.

"Comment ça «quoi» ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, dans mon lit et à poil !" cria-t-il en commençant à partir dans son délire.

"Euh...Iruka ?"

"Tu as profité de moi !"

"Mais non, écoute moi !"

"Tu m'as violé c'est ça, hein, avoue !"

"LA FERME !" hurla Kakashi, exaspéré.

"..."

"Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ce n'est pas toi qui est attaché à ce lit, ni toi qui ne peux pas faire de mouvements sans que ton cul te fasse un mal de chien, donc entre nous deux si quelqu'un s'est fait violer ici ce n'est pas toi !" expliqua calmement Kakashi.

"Oh mon dieu, j'ai violé Kakashi le génie.." se lamenta Iruka "C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, maintenant les gens vont me juger et puis je devrais quitter le village, changer de nom ..."

"Euh Iruka, tu pourrais me détacher, je commence à avoir des crampes aux bras..."

"...Et Naruto se retrouvera tout seul..."

"IRUKA !"

"Oui ? "

"Pourrais tu me détacher s'il te plait, parce qu'après notre petite partie de jambes en l'air, tu t'es directement endormi et tu ne m'as pas libéré !"

"Hein? ah..euh.. désolé..."

Il le détacha enfin et Kakashi commença à s'étirer laissant à découvert un torse superbement musclé, ce qui fit rougir le brun.

"Comment arrives-tu toujours à rougir après ce que tu m'as fait ?"

"Je ne rougis pas !"

"Tu appelles ça comment alors ?"

"C'est juste que j'ai chaud." affirma le brun.

"Mais oui, bien sûr !" répondit Kakashi avec ironie.

D'un geste incroyablement mature Iuka lui tira la langue.

"..."

"Je vais préparer à manger, tu veux quelques chose ?"

"Juste un café, s'il te plaît."

Iruka partit donc dans la cuisine préparer deux cafés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi entra à son tour dans la cuisine, tout habillé.

"Tiens ton café, Kakashi."

"Merci." fit-il avec un mince sourire.

Un silence pesant régna quelques minutes, aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Ce fut Kakashi qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

"Dis Iruka tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui c'est passé hier ?"

Le dis Iruka faillit recracher tout le café que contenait sa bouche.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Ça m'étonne que tu ne te souvienne pas, surtout que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte."

"Je..." Iruka rougit de plus belle, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

"Pourquoi il me parle de ça ?" se demanda Iruka. "Et puis ses vêtements sont tellement moulant que je peux détailler chacun de ses muscles...ses beaux muscles d'athlètes, j'aimerai bien les lécher...non mais à quoi je pense moi ? ...n'empêche que...ARGH faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, je vais plutôt détailler son visage pour me calmer. En tout cas, il est vachement beau sans son masque, avec ses lèvres sensuelles qui n'attendent qu'à être sucées...ça y est je recommence ..."

"Iruka, ça va ?" demanda Kakashi qui commençait à s'inquiéter du fait que Iruka le regardait bizarrement depuis déjà quelques instants et ça commençait à lui faire un peu peur.

Iruka se leva et s'approcha de la chaise de Kakashi, il lui saisit brusquement le poignet et le mit à terre, en le forçant à rester au sol grâce à son poids puis de la façon la plus simple au monde, il l'embrassa.

Kakashi resta stupéfait devant ce baiser.

C'était un baiser sauvage.

Remplis de plaisir.

Et de tendresse.

Iruka explorait sa bouche et lui chatouillait la langue, ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps du Jounin. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, Iruka se détacha à regrets, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

"Kakashi..." dit-il entre deux bouffées d'air "Tu ne veux pas recommencer ?"

"Si tu veux, mais cette fois je vais au dessus !"

"Ok, si ça peux te faire plaisir !"

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre, et quelques minutes plus tard on entendit des cris de plaisirs s'échapper ...mais on se demande bien ce qu'ils faisaient !

**_FIN_**


End file.
